Reach
by Avi Joanie
Summary: Sakura, a famous singer stumbles upon her ex-boyfriend, Syaoran, a songwriter and prodigy musician. With a rocky past, thirst of revenge, and a hint of longing for the past; these two clash once more. (Sequel to I Heard Your Voice, Prelude/Summary inside.)


Reach

_Prelude_

_(Summary of "I Heard Your Voice")_

* * *

_Sakura and Syaoran met an autumn fall without knowing the impact they would have in their lives._

_Sakura was an aspiring singer who went to college as her back up plan. She knew she was made for singing and wanted nothing more than to make her voice known and make her late's mother's wish of becoming a star a reality through her._

_Syaoran was a talented musician with talent for song writing. He on the other had always stayed away from fame since he lost his famous mother because of it. _

_Without even knowing themselves well, yet alone each other, they foolishly fell in love. A love only young lovers can passionately consume._

_They spent their counted days together happier than they ever felt. Until Sakura's road began to open. _

_Syaoran didn't want his music to ever go pubic but he still let Sakura have his songs as she needed them to get a chance. His happiness was above hers. But soon enough he told her he couldn't help any longer after giving her one last song as it went against what he believed in._

_The producers wanted her, but with Syaoran's music. So Sakura made a choice between him or her dream._

_And one night after being with him she ran off with some of his music sheets. Throwing away and betraying Syaoran. She left his world shattered._

_But Sakura didn't look back as her dream was finally unfolding._

_But Syaoran didn't let her have it that easily as he submitted one of his song with out a trace of him to show Sakura he sure wasn't gone and she finally had what she wanted because of him. Although now he made sure she would never see him again._

_Once she realized Syaoran's song was the one she sang Sakura looked for him realizing she really loved him with all her heart. But never found him again. _

_So she simply continued her road to fame._

_As Syaoran began heal with his bitter heart toward's Sakura._

* * *

Reach

Chapter 1

* * *

_5 years ago_

Syaoran felt the burning sensation of the liquor moving down his throat. He felt pissed off, hurt, upset, and furious. He knew no would would love her like he has. Even though he never had been betrayed and hurt so much by one person. He held his damn guitar dreading music, for second. Yet this fingers began strum cords that resonated with his feelings. That's when he knew he would use the same music that made her to destroy her.

That night he wrote a song and sent it to her with all bitter intentions and left no trace so she wouldn't come and find him.

That song became one of her stepping stones to success as Syaoran planned and gave her as a parting gift. He let himself heal as time went on but vowed to one day take her down.

_Present day 5 years later_

"Aww come on Syaoran." The girl said as Syaoran grabbed her hand and began to drag out his apartment. He had a throbbing headache from last night and it was just damn too early.

"Sorry Him? -E?" He asked as he opened the door.

"You don't remember my name?!" The girl before him asked in disbelief as she walked out the door.

Syaoran flashed one of his boyish grins and ran his hand through his messy brown locks of hair. "Sorry, great time though." He said and then closed the door before she spoke. Bitches be crazy, he sighed. He was getting to old for this.

He lived in a big spacious apartment thanks to royalties from his deceased mother. His piano and living room over looked the city skyline And you would think he would feel lonely but he felt he was living the dream. He poured a glass of orange juice and took a couple steps to go into the living room. He took a zip of his drink of his orange juice as he looked at the view. He really had a bad headache but he felt pretty well with his life. The world was his and he knew it.

A couple hours passed until Syaoran awoke again headache free. His amber eyes opened has heard the door open.

"So you sleep shirtless?" A voice asked him once it was in front of his bed.

"What time is it? Meiling?" He asked as he sat up.

"Late. It's 2, you take lazy sunday's literary." She smirked as she took a look of his tone figure "God you have a nice body."

Syaoran sighed "We have no time to fool around today." He said as he got out of bed and put on a shirt. "You haven't gotten down the song we practiced the other day." He smiled and patted her head.

"Oh no your going to make work my throat off again? I just wanted to get lunch with you." Meiling protested as they walked to the piano.

"Your the one who asked for this." He said as he sat on his piano stool.

"Because it would help the both of us." She said dangerously. She knew how he got when she brought the topic.

"If I wanted to do anything I would have done it myself Meiling.. I am doing this because my mother would had wanted this, to help you."

"No your mother would had wanted you to be a star, better than herself."

"All is with it's due time." He said with slight annoyance.

"Why don't you debut with me then." Meiling asked excitedly "we can be a duo and-"

"No Meiling" He said beginning to play a few keys. "It's not fun like that." He grinned.

* * *

A/N: So the story here will here will go into more detail of Syaoran and Sakura than the Prequel which is my lovely one shot. :) Hope you review and subscribe!

Thank you!


End file.
